The Fallen Summoner
by Jaded Ninja
Summary: Long before they were legends and friends, Braska and Auron were two young clergymen thrown together by chance. Find out their story from the very beginning. Reviews appreciated
1. Chapter One: Vencd Esbnacceuhs

Disclaimer- so yeah, my first shot at writing these. Naturally I dont own anything about FFX, Tetsuya Nomura does. The only thing I do own are my original characters, and I'd sell those to him in a heartbeat for the compilation of FF7 and some Mountain Dew. Oh and no reason for the Al Bhed titles they just look cooler.

Chapter One: Vencd Esbnacceuhs (First Impressions)

"The last thing I need some priest to baby-sit, this is an important mission not some pleasure cruise, Kinoc," Auron told his best friend as they made their way out of the training room of the Warrior Monks.

"Well Auron, your 15, and though you may be the best Warrior Monk in a century, the temple still would like an older presence in the group." Though Auron was his friend he couldn't help feeling a twinge of envy. After all he was 15 as well, but Auron was already a commander, and Kinoc was forever trapped in his shadow.

As if to further intensify the situation at that moment he walked around the corner, not yet wearing the headdress he would be immortalized in, and over all much happier than he would be in a few short years, Braska, acolyte of Yevon, Caretaker of the Temple of Bahamut. He was about as green as they came, leading a sheltered life in the city of Bevelle. "Hello, I'm Braska, the temple has assigned me to aid you in recovering the fayth of Yojimbo."

"Yeah well I'm Auron, Commander Auron, and don't you forget it priest boy. There are expectations in my group, and don't think if your slowing us up, I wont leave you, Temple rat or not." Auron stormed off.

"I apologize for Auron, he gets a little emotional about these things, he's just a tad abrasive until u get to know him." Kinoc knew his friend inside and out. Auron had had to grow up fast, both his parents died when he was 10 and he was drafted into the Warrior Monks to replace his father. Though he was incredibly skilled, he still had a childlike temper, and was constantly dealing with people thinking he was too young to be here.

"No, no I understand it must be hard to have all that responsibility, he's lucky to have a friend like you."

"He'll warm up to u eventually, come on ill introduce you to the rest of our team." Kinoc lead Braska into the training room where six men were practicing their aim with machina weapons. Two of them were rather dark skinned, like they lived somewhere tropical. Another two looked similar like they were related. There was one who was more heavyset, and stood off farther away from the group. He must be new Braska thought. The last had somewhat of a jittery look about him, as though he could snap at any moment, as Braska looked at his face he noticed the unmistakable sign of a man who had seen much in his years, even though Braska surmised he could not have been past his mid 20s.

"This is Joppa, from Kilika" Kinoc indicated one of the darker men, he had an eye patch, though he bore no signs of wounds anywhere else on his body. "He is our translator, he knows Al Bhed, Guado, and a little Ronso.

"Vedda, from Besaid" The other of the tan men nodded, he was in good physical shape, and had the air of a well-traveled man about him. "No one knows more about the land than he does, he was once a guardian of a summoner who met a less than fortunate fate" Vedda nodded sadly.

"Dirrel, from Baaj" The wizened man stepped forward, "hello Braska, I too was once a priest like you, but I felt called to a more active role in defending Spira."

"Lystic and Roz, from Luca, no doubt you've heard of their father, Vaav?" Of course Braska had heard of Vaav, the great Blitzer of the Goers back in their glory days. They had fallen on hard times since he had retired, and now was signed as a coach to try and bring them back. "I pleasure to meet you both," Braska told him, "Your father was my favorite Blitzer when I was a boy."

"And finally Phlub, from Macalania" The chubby man looked up at Braska and said, "A pleasure to meet you, you and I are in the same boat, this is my first mission with them too."

Braska laughed and replied, "then we'll have to look out for each other, eh?" Already the uneasy feeling he had when talking to Auron was gone. These guys were more than welcoming. "I look forward to a happy journey with all you, may Yevon shine on our endeavor."

Final Note- Yeah I'm not too good at writing beginnings but it gets better, I promise. Anyways I'll get the next part up soon I just tried to make pizza, and it turned out better than expected, but my hands are all greasy so I've got to wash them before i do more typing.


	2. Chapter Two: Haatma eh y Ryocdylg

Disclaimer- so yeah, my first shot at writing these. Naturally I dont own anything about FFX, Tetsuya Nomura does. The only thing I do own are my original characters, and I'd sell those to him in a heartbeat for the compilation of FF7 and some Mountain Dew. Oh and no reason for the Al Bhed titles they just look cooler.

Chapter Two: Haatma eh y Ryocdylg (Needle in a Haystack)

The group walked out of the city into the glittering icicle forest of Macalania. The woods sparkling always amazed Braska. Ever since he was a child playing the forest was his favorite pastime. Then again he thought a poor boy from the slums could rarely afford much in the way of fun. Regardless Braska loved the forest and from the faces of his comrades they felt the same way.

"Joppa I want you to have a look at this," Auron said as he handed a note to the eye-patched man. The note was the only clue found on the floor of Baaj Temple, and if anyone could figure out what it said Joppa would be the one to do it.

He scoured over the note with his one eye, and paused as he finished it. "It's definitely Al Bhed, I'd stake my life on it." He finally replied.

"What? Those heathens in my temple?" Dirrel's face turned red. "This will not stand! Where are they?"

"He takes this quite personally," Braska said silently to Kinoc.

"He was the High Priest of Baaj's temple, no one is exactly why he left the position though most assume he was determined to bring glory to a town that was slowly being abandoned." Kinoc replied.

"Well, the note says something about stealing the fayth and transporting it to the Calm Lands, but I can't make out much more, the note is written rather illegibly as though in a hurry." Joppa seemed sorry he was unable to make out more and expected to be reprimanded, but Auron replied, "Well, it's not much, but it's the only lead we have so I suppose we have to take it."

"But the Calm Lands are huge we may never find it, ya?" Vedda protested.

"You have a better idea?" Auron peered down at the Besaidian coldly and he withdrew his complaint. "We set off for the Calm Lands now."

It wasn't far to the Calm Lands, Bevelle was located close by, the last outpost of humanity that Yevon knew of. It was drastically different from Bevelle, the crowded streets and towering spires of the temple replaced by wide open spaces and barren terrain. There was only one place anyone lived in the entire area. A small campground upheld by priests for summoners, Crusaders, Monks, and other travelers. Auron headed there to gather information.

"Welcome, what brings your party hear good Monk?" The attendant approached them. He had a shaven head like most monks and looked a little worse for wear. Braska guessed he had been hear for awhile.

"We search for Al Bhed, we have reason to believe they have vandalized a temple," Auron took command, "Have any passed through hear recently?"

"Why yes, I believe so, one of their party was injured and I insisted they leave him here to be treated."

"Is he still here?"

"Yes, I shall check the infirmary for him."

At that point a blonde man wearing the Al Bhed's tell tale goggles ran out of a nearby tent. He had obviously been listening the conversation and was determined not to be caught. He showed a bit of a limp, but was otherwise fine. In fact he appeared more than fine and took off with blazing speed.

"Don't just stand there after him!" Auron bellowed.

The chase lasted an hour. Though he was injured the Al Bhed man had one advantage, he knew the land. This proved to be the determining factor in the race, as traversing miles of interchangeable terrain, left Auron and company completely lost when they had finally lost sight of him.

"Yevon damn it," Kinoc sputtered, kicking a rock. "Where in Hell did he get to?"

"Perhaps a better question would be where the Hell did we get to" Auron noted coolly.

"Hmm, we do appear to be lost, everyone be on your guard he could be anywhere"

"When I find that blonde bastard I'll cut him to ribbons for stealing our sacred Fayth" Dirrel gripped a rusted knife in one hand and placed his other over his machina holster. "He'll pray he becomes a fiend after what I do to hi-"

He was cut off as a bullet whizzed past his ear.

After the sound registered with the group they heard another and far more fearsome yell from the rocky hillside nearby.

"YDDYLG!"

Note- Al Bhed will be used in the next several chapters. In most cases I'll translate it at some point. If not, you mave have to find translations on your own. If you can't read it though it probably isnt important. Ok so thats all I have on the computer, theres more in notebooks around my room but it may be awhile before I get them up.


End file.
